Red Light
by meru1307
Summary: Colin Creevey et Meru Solis (my char, get over it). Random stuff. Chap 2 up, please R/R
1. Time to Go to Hogwarts

Red Light  
  
~A Fic by the ever-so-lovely Meru  
A/N: If you don't like the quote "Mary-Sue" type-fics, fuck off. Sometimes people just like to make up their own characters so get over it. Mine is Meru Solis and if you don't like her you can get out (lol, like on South Park). Anyway I don't write many fics w/ me in them actually I haven't written many fics lately at all but maybe this one will kick me back into the writing mood.  
This fic is dedicated to my good friend, Colin Miller aka Colin Creevey who rocks my socks. I love you!  
This fic takes place during Harry's fifth year (I don't know what will happen so I'm not gonna focus on Harry, Ron, and Herm). Meru is also in her fifth year, she's a Ravenclaw and this is her brother's first year.  
  
Chapter Uno: Time To Go To Hogwarts!  
  
Camera, check. Film, got it. Parchment and ink...found it! Trunk with all robes (dress, winter, etc.) by the door. New books? In trunk I hope. A pale white hand brushed through golden blonde hair that was getting rather long. Colin thought hard...had he packed everything? "Colin, time to go!" a deep voice called to him. Dad...of course. A whole family of muggles except for Colin. He was a mudblood as some liked to say but that term made him shiver, remembering the time when Draco taunted, "You'll be next mudbloods." Well, he was next, wasn't he. Oh how he hated to recall those horrible events that filled his first year. Hogwarts was never dull. "Coming!" he rang back, dashing out of his small room to catch up with the rest of his family at the doorstep. "Colin we're gonna be lateeeeee!!!" Dennis cried from the car. Dennis had only started last year and it was great to have a family member understand where he was coming from, it still wasn't the same. "Alright alright." he said back a little annoyed. Little brothers...he thought as he opened the car door and hopped in next to the dark-haired boy who didn't even looked like him. Must get it from Mom...Colin thought as he looked to a tiny woman sitting in the passenger seat of the car with dark black curls that hung loose on her head. "Hurry dear!" she called out to her husband who was hurrily packing everything in the car. "Ok..." he sighed as he shoved the last trunk into the back. "Let's go!"  
  
"Time to go to Hogwarts. Time to go to Hogwarts!" shouted a young boy, merely ten, wearing a long black robe with a small orange cat curled up onto his head, it's two tails swishing about in the air. His light brown hair was covered in orange car hairs but he obviously didn't seem to mind as he continued to march around all of the Solis Castle shouting, "Time to go to Hogwarts. Time to go to Hogwarts!" Mr. Diggory walked in the den and just laughed and looked towards the sullen girl laying out on one of the velvet navy couchs annoyingly reading one of her newly purchased schoolbooks. "How are you Ms. Meru?" he asked her cheerly. "What do you think Mr. Amos?" her golden amber eyes glared at her brother who simply waved at her crazily. Amos laughed. It was good to be around friends and family after Cedric's death and somehow the ocean breeze made him feel youthful and refreshed. Today was the day they would return to Hogwarts. After having such a dreadful summer, living through the torture of her brother waiting everyday for his owl and went it finally came him screaming and parading around the castle in such a foolish manner. Then, of course, the next day they had to rush off to Diagon Alley to buy him everything he wanted plus some. Oh how she hated it. He got everything brand-new, everything perfect, while she was stuck with shit. His wand was eight inches, griffin hair, and made of the finest Spanish mahogany, good for Charms. Just a little different from her own. The girl sat up and left the room, eager to pack to leave, but not yet ready to go. There was only one person she longed to see, one person she wanted to be with, and only that one person that made her even the tiniest bit happy. Colin Creevey. She stared at the moving picture of them together, he smiled back at her. There was only one thing she really wanted to say to him and that was, "I'm sorry." She said to the picture knowing perfectly that it can't talk back. She looked around her empty chamber. Nothing was in it but her large canopy bed and a desk. The house elves had already packed everything and taken it to it's approtiate location. "Time to go." her mother popped in, and said with only the slightest hint of a Spanish accent to it. Mrs. Diggory was close behind here, they were very close friends. As soon as I see him, I'll explain it all and apologize, she thought. 


	2. Sorting Ceremony

A/N: Oh I forgot, I don't own Colin or any Harry Potter Chars, those are all JKR's. Meru & Andrew Solis are MINE. LOL. Get over that whole "Mary-Sue" shit. It's dumb. A fic is a fic so whatever. My brother may seem kinda crazy but believe me, that's how he is and how he would act at Hogwarts, ask him. Colin Creevey is semi-based on my friend Colin and on the book/movie one. Dennis is from the books, I just made him a little annnoying...a big theme of the fic is "Little brothers are annoying." So yeah. Any questions? IM me at LilSkaPrincess13 or Ixmeruxi@aol.com. Reviews are nice.  
  
Chapter Dos: Sorting Ceremony  
  
"Remember to write us!" Mrs. Creevey hugged the two boys as they casually leaned into the wall leading to the Hogwarts Express. They hurried to get on the train, they were a little short on time. Where is she? Colin thought, looking around at some unfamiliar faces. "Colin! Colin! Let's go, let's go!" Dennis tugged on his brother's shirt and pulled him on the train then led him into a compartment full of eager first and second years. "Ugh...Dennis I don't want to hang out with your friends." he complained. "Take some pictures would you Colin?" Dennis asked, not even hearing Colin.  
  
Sulking into an empty compartment, Meru suddenly realized how incrediably annoyed, nervous, and anxious she was. Her brother had decided to go and piss off everyone before he could get house points taken away. She sighed. I'm so glad he won't be in my house. There was just a gut feeling that her doopy little brother would not make it into Ravenclaw house. "Anything from the trolley dear?" Whoa the trolley was already passing? She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize they had left the station. "Sure I'll have some pasties please." She pulled out her black bag full of coins and paid for her food then quietly nibbled on the delicious pumpkin-flavored pastry. Only in the wizarding world would pumpkin-flavored anything be good.  
  
"First years this way!" Hagrid yelled towards the group of students arriving at the enchanted castle. "That's me! Oh yeah! See you guys later!" Andrew yelled to everyone and, of course, no one paid attention. He had already driven everyone crazy. Colin looked around and spotted the loud first year. It's Andrew! I haven't seen him in forever, and he sure hasn't changed. He chuckled and snapped a quick picture. Meru would love it, he thought, looking around for her signature curly brown ponytail. No dice. She was no where to be found. "Colin hurry!" Dennis pulled him around again. "This is my first time to see a sorting ceremony and I don't want to miss it! Take pictures! I hope some of the kids I met on the train get into Gryffindor too!" Dennis rambled on...why was he extra annoying this year? He sighed and allowed himself to be pulled along, still searching for Meru.  
  
Her spot was ready for her at the Ravenclaw table. "Meru!" Cho yelled out. Oh god...Meru thought...not now. Cho would want to talk about the Diggorys and then onto Quidditch. That dumb twit wasn't even that good...but at least she made good conversations when it came to moves the team should be working on. She sat down quietly next to Cho and looked at the table. Damn, the pumpkin juice wasn't out yet. If there was one word to describe the relationship between Meru and pumpkin juice it would be addiction. "Settle down, settle down." Dumbledore said calmly as the first years walked in, following McGonagall. There he was, he little brother, he tried to get some high fives as he walked by but only got dirty, annoyed looks. "Now when I call your name, please step up and I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head." ((oh wow I skipped the song, just like the first movie!)) Finally McGonagall moved along to the Ss in the list. "Solis, Andrew." she glared at him as he hopped up. Dumbledore sat up a bit and looked rather amused. Andrew merrily sat down and waited as the hat was placed on his head. He and the hat shouted at the same time, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The whole Hufflepuff table goaned as he looked rather pleased. "Isn't that your brother?" Cho asked. "Unfortunately...but Cho, come on, anyone could have seen that coming. He knew it too. He's known it since he was seven." "Oh..." she replied, a little thrown off.  
  
Snap, snap. Colin snapped pictures of Andrew. Everyone saw that coming, he thought. The poor Hufflepuffs...his eyes darted up and down the Ravenclaw table and finally...there she was...his heart skipped a beat. Meru.."Let the feast begin!" Dumbledoe exclaimed as the last child was sorted. "Oh wow!" Dennis said as he tugged on Colin, pointing at the food. "Check it out!" Yes wow Dennis, food. Freakin' weird-o. I wish he was in Hufflepuff too...another glance to Meru. Ha, she was glupping down pumpkin juice like it was nothing. 


End file.
